Heart of the enemy
by RosieM39
Summary: Draco walked away from Emma at the end of Voldemort's reign. Several months have passed and the Wizarding world seems at peace. What will happen when Emma and Draco meet again? And is Voldemort's presence really gone?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Rogers sat in the farthest corner booth in the newest coffee shop in Diagon Alley. It was a cozy little shop with a warm, friendly atmosphere. The shop was owned by Emma's good friend from Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley. Emma had gotten to know Ginny through her dearest friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Emma had bonded especially well with Hermione during her first year at Hogwarts primarily because she was also from a muggle family. She also bonded particularly well with Harry because she had been adopted and had no real parents to call her own. It was quite a shock for her as well to find she was a witch.

As she flicked through the pages of the Daily Prophet she admired the moving pictures which had always astounded her and the relative peace the wizarding world had achieved. The articles now showed the rebuilding of the once troubled world. Included in the pages were campaign ads for a new Minister of Magic. The next page featured the rebuilding of Hogwarts and an interview of the new Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall; and for the first time since Voldemort's defeat, Emma felt a sense of peace and calm.

Emma ran a hand through her thick dark blonde hair and folded the Prophet. Ginny stopped to talk for a moment then was pulled away by a customer who had been served a tea cup that continued to multiply across the table. Emma packed up her belongings, ordered a peppermint tea to go and headed towards the door. As Emma turned the corner to exit, she ended up face to face with a familiar pair of cold grey eyes. And for as many times as she had looked into those eyes, she had never seen them so cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Draco."

Draco did not say a word as he instinctively caught her from falling and quickly placed her back on her feet. Draco and Emma stared at each other for a moment, speechless. Draco's cold eyes only flickered for a moment as Emma's surprised expression turned to one of pain and hurt. Their eyes met for several more seconds, Draco then stepped around a motionless Emma and headed toward a back room. Emma pulled herself together and walked out into the sunshine.

Emma's thoughts were racing. She ran looking for a restroom to duck into. She parted the crowd as she sprinted down a narrow alleyway. Then, almost as quickly as Emma ran into Draco, Emma ran into another body as she hurried around another corner. This time, relief washed across her face as it was Harry staring at her this time.

"Harry?" squealed Emma, as she ran into his hug. "I've missed you!"

Harry had been away finishing up some "business" of Dumbledore's and cleaning up the mess that the Dark Lord had left. The details of his adventures were known to Harry, and Harry alone.

"I missed you too," laughed Harry. "It wasn't nearly as fun without you, Ron and Hermione…you know not like the good old days." Emma noted the sarcasm in the last bit.

"You know we wanted to come with you."

"I know, it was just something I had to do alone. So, what's been going on?"

They walked side-by-side chatting about everything from politics to Ron and Hermione's relationship. As they walked, every once in a while, an admiring witch or wizard would walk up to Harry, smile and shake his hand and walk away. There were even a few kids who ran up to Harry and asked him to sign their broomsticks. Their conversation continued until they were interrupted by another run in. Hermione could be seen running almost as fast as Emma had been when she threw her arms around Harry.

"Blimey, Hermione!", yelled Ron, "Let the man breathe!"

Hermione breathlessly checked Harry for cuts, bruises and even faint traces of any curses.

"Harry I've been so worried..we've been so worried..I wanted to send an owl but Ron wouldn't let me and Emma didn't know which owl was best..then Ginny, oh Ginn.."Hermione." said Harry cutting her off. "I'm fine, I'm home, and I'm safe."

Instant relief filled her face as she hugged Emma and Ron and Harry embraced.

"Let's go down to Ginny's shop and talk," suggested Ron."

"Perhaps somewhere else?" asked Emma. "…It's just always so crowded you know.." Emma struggled to explain. Draco's cold eyes flashed in her mind. "Nevermind…Ginny's is fine," Emma agreed as they stared at her with puzzled expressions.

"Okay, let's go then." They walked down the street chatting happily… all but Emma who had fallen silent.

Author's note: I'm not too sure if I should continue with this story or not, so let me know what you guys think! Any ideas, suggestions, or criticism is greatly welcome and appreciated. Thanks!

P.s. the next chapter will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

The foursome walked into Ginny's just as a large group was leaving. Immediately upon walking in, they heard the unmistakable sound of the Weasley family. The Weasley family, slightly smaller in number unfortunately, was seated at the largest table in the shop which was taking up a vast majority of the front room. Each of the foursome was happy to see this cheerful family for their own reason.

Ron gazed at his family with a small smile. He loved to see them together and happy once more. But he could not forget that they were one short. He and his family missed Fred every day. Hermione was happy to see them together for Ron's sake. She knew how hard it was for him to deal with losing Fred. Harry, on the other hand, was happy to see them simply because this was the only family, along with Hermione and Emma, that he had. Even though none of them were what one would call 'real' family. That was what they were to him.

Emma was happy for all of those reasons. But more than anything, she was relieved. She was relieved that she would have something happy to take her mind off of what she had previously been thinking about which just so happened to be sitting about twenty feet away. She glanced over and caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy. Her mind went back to several years ago.

"_Malfoy! I HATE you!", a third year Emma screamed. Emma tried to look angry and hateful, but that look just really didn't suit her. Plus, that was pretty hard to do from her current position. _

_She was currently hanging upside down from her Nimbus broomstick. She was in a rather difficult position. Malfoy had stolen Neville's Herbology book and Emma was trying to retrieve it, but any movement on her part and Malfoy would have her on the ground with several broken limbs. _

_Malfoy laughed at the sight of Emma. It wasn't a cruel laugh. He usually saved that for when Potter was in distress. His disdain for Emma, though she was a Gryffindor, never quite reached the level of Potter. Or Granger and Weasley for that matter. Emma was different. _

"_No, Rogers, you don't hate me. You don't 'hate' anybody," said Draco. Emma had the reputation of being very kind. Draco knew that Emma reserved hatred only for a select few and he didn't happen to be one of them. _

_Emma silently agreed. She wouldn't go as far as saying she hated Draco. She hated some of his Slytherin friends. But she saw something else in Draco. Draco was different. _

_ Emma, while Draco was watching Neville Longbottom desperately trying and failing to jinx him, Emma had managed to roll herself back onto her broom. She flew directly at Draco and before he knew it they had landed on the Quidditch pitch with Emma landing in a compromising position on top of Draco. Emma caught Draco's eye for a moment and they stared at each other. Quickly they realized Neville was standing above them. Emma removed herself from Draco, snatched Neville's book back, and walked away after giving Draco a very dirty look. _

Emma was snapped back to the present by Harry. "Emma, are you alright? You've been staring for 5 minutes." Harry asked, clearly concerned. He followed her gaze and found the source of Emma's trouble. … "Oh…, come on Em let's go sit down."

Emma let Harry lead her back to the table. Harry was the only one that Emma allowed to see her upset. Harry understood her better than most. She owed this to her bond with Harry over their lack of loving, caring parents. Emma managed to snap herself fully back to reality when Arthur Weasley said that the family had an important announcement. Neville Longbottom had just walked in. Neville had begun dating Ginny when she and Harry broke up after the Voldemort's downfall. He hugged her and took a seat, smiling expectantly.

"Well...," started , "I see no point in keeping it a secret any longer…. Neville and Ginny are getting married!"

Most of the table began to cheer and get out of their seats to go congratulate Ginny and Neville. Emma's side of the table did not. Ron had dropped the tea cup he had been holding and it shattered on the floor. Hermione had uttered a small gasp and Emma didn't dare glance at Harry. Harry pushed his chair back and quietly got up and headed toward the back door, unnoticed by all but Emma, Ron and Hermione. Emma, comprehending the situation, stood and ran towards the door after Harry.

She ran through the maze of tables, under a stone archway and into the back room. Seated in the corner was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was accompanied by an unfamiliar dark haired man. Emma paused and once again made eye contact with Draco. This time his cold eyes showed puzzlement. Only for a moment though as Emma quickly remembered Harry and ran out the door.


End file.
